Kimi e To You
by HyuTen-chan
Summary: Song Fic pertamaku. Mnceritakan tentang kesedihan Len, hatinya sangat sakit karna ia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak usah ia ucapkan. Kepedihan Len. One shot, jangan lupa buat RnR ya? Arigatou gozaimasu...


KIMI E (To You)

Pairing: Len K  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation  
Genre: Hurt

WARNING: OC, GAJE, EYD Berantankan, DLL.

Catatan: Ini adalah Song Fic pertamaku... Hehe. Yang di dalam kurung nanti, itu adalah terjemahan ke dlm , biar kalian bisa mengerti arti dari lagu itu.

Happy Reading Minna~

KIMI E (To You)

"Baiklah, kita sambut... Len Kagamine!" Ucap seorang _Host_ yang sedang membawakan sebuah acara, `Voice Voca`.

Terlihat Len terduduk disebuah tempat duduk dan didepannya ada sebuah piano yang akan menjadi pengiring lagunya.

"Berikanlah tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Len!" Ucap _host _itu dengan semangat.

Terlihat para penonton pada bertepuk tangan sebelum Len menyanyikan sebuah lagu sekaligus memainkan piano. Len adalah artis terkenal mempunyai bakat bernyanyi yang bagus. Dia menyukai seorang perempuan yaitu temannya sejak kecil, yang bernama Rin. Mereka selalu bersama hingga remaja, namun setelah kejadian empat hari yang lalu, mereka terpisah, tidak bersama lagi.

Itu semua karena—

Terlihat Len mulai memainkan pianonya dengan jari-jari yang lincah sebagai pembukanya. Lalu dia mulai menyanyi, dengan raut wajah yang serius... Len menghayati nyanyian itu.

_tada kimi ni kono kimochi o__  
__tsutaetakute tsutaetakute...___

_tada kimi ni kono kimochi o__  
__tsutaetakute..._

(I just want these feelings to reach you, I want them to reach you  
I just want these feeling to reach you...)

_**Di sebuah Cafe, saat itu sedang turun hujan.**_

"_**Rin, ada yang ingin kubicarakan..." **_

"_**Ya? Apa itu Len?"**_

"_**Aku..."**_

_onaji kisetsu o aruite kita futari__  
__chiisana koro kara itsumo tonari ni ite__  
__futari no aida ni koi toyuu kanjou ga__  
__umareru koto wa nai to omotteta_

(we're two people who have walked the same seasons  
since we were little, we've always been together  
but I didn't think that a feeling called 'love' would be born between us)

"_**... menyukaimu,"**_

"_**L-Len... Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Apakah kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?"**_

"_**Rin... Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Dan mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu,"**_

"_**Aku... Permisi dulu,"**_

"_**Rin! Jangan pergi! Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku!"**_

_itsumo tonari de waratte kureteru kimi o__  
__itsu no ma ni ka suki ni natte ita_

(before I knew it, I had begun to adore the you that always smiling beside me)

"_**Lepaskan tanganku Len. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik kandung ku, tidak lebih... Tapi kenapa kau bisa seperti ini... Menyukai ku..."**_

"_**Rin, kumohon terimalah perasaan ku ini... Aku mencoba menahan perasaan ini sejak lama... Aku harap kau bisa membalas rasa ku ini,"**_

_ima, kimi ni kono kimochi o tsutaete shimaeba__  
__ima made no kankei ga kowaresou de kowakute__  
__chikai you de haruka tooi sonzai no kimi ni koi shita boku___

_itsumo no you ni kyou mo boku no tonari ni wa kimi ga ite__  
__futari aruku kono michi wa nani mo kawarazu ano koro no mama__  
__tada hitotsu kawatta no wa kimi e taisuru boku no kimochi__  
__Kyou mo mata nani mo iezu ni jikan dake ga tadatada sugiteku..._

(now, if these feelings were about to reach you

the relationship we've had so far would fall apart and that scares me

although I seemed nearby, I loved you from far away

as usual, I'm with you again today

not a bit has changed about the road we walked those days

all that's changed are my feelings for you

today, again, nothing is said, and time is only, only passing)

Nyayian Len dan permainan piano nya itu sempat berhenti, membuat penonton merasa bingung, begitu juga Len yang bingung karna perasaannya terhadap Rin waktu itu hingga saat ini. Len mencoba mengendalikan emosinya, mencoba untuk tenang yang melanjutkan nyanyian dan permainan piano nya. Penonton pun mulai terdiam dan mulai menghayati lagi permainan dan lagu yang dibawakan Len yang sangat bagus.

_**Rin tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus. Entah kenapa hati Len merasa sakit. Sangat sakit.**_

"_**Kau bukan Len yang dulu lagi... Aku kecewa padamu Len,"**_

_itsumo tonari de waratte kureteru kimi no__  
__sono egao ga mune o shimetsukeru__  
__ima, kimi ni kono kimochi o tsutaete shimaeba__  
__ima made no kankei ga kowaresou de kowakute__  
__chikai you de haruka tooi sonzai no kimi ni koi shita boku_

(that smiling face makes my heart swell

of you who was always laughing beside me

now, if these feelings were about to reach you

the relationship we've had so far would fall apart and that scares me

although I seemed nearby, I loved you from far away)

_**Rin pergi meninggalkan Len sendirani di Cafe itu. Rin pergi menerobos hujan tanpa payung yang meindunginya, Len hanya terdiam tertunduk.**_

'_**Apakah aku bisa bersamanya lagi? Setelah perasaan ku tidak dibalas oleh nya?'**_

_**Drrt Drrt Drrt**_

_**Len merogoh kantung celananya dengan lemas dan meangambil Hand Phone nya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk, dan itu dari Rin.**_

_**To: Len**_

_**From: Rin**_

_**Len, maaf jika aku menyakitimu... Lebih baik kau jangan mendekati ku lagi... Karna perasaan itu tidak boleh ada diantara kita, aku tidak mau karna kau adalah Adik ku yang ku sayangi. Aku akan pergi jauh, agar tidak mengganggu ikatan persaudaraan kita hanya karna aku. Sayonara, len...**_

_**Mata Len terbelalak, tubuhnya terasa panas padahal disana sedang turun hujan yang cukup deras. Len mencoba menghubungi Rin, namun hand phone Rin tidak aktif. Len merasa bersalah, ucapan Rin itu seperti perpisahan. Dan benar, itu adalah sebuah perpisahan.**_

_"zutto mae kara suki deshita."__  
__kimi ni kono omoi o tsutaetara__  
__boku no tonari ni kimi wa itekureru no ka na?_

("I've loved you for such a long time."

if this thought were to reach you

I wonder if you'd still be by my side?)

_**Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Rin sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Saat Len datang kerumahnya pun tidak ada orang. Rin hanya tinggal sendirian kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karna sebuah kecelakaan.**_

_**Dan pada saat itu, kabar yang membuat Len tersentak, merasa sangat bersalah. Ternyata Rin sudah tiada, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Rin telah pergi menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Karna sebuah kecelakaan tabrak lari, itulah yang merenggut nyawa Rin. Bukan hanya karna hal itu saja, itu juga karna—**_

_ima, kimi ni kono kimochi o tsutaete shimaeba__  
__ima made no kankei ga kowaresou de kowakute__  
__chikai you de haruka tooi sonzai no kimi ni koi shita boku..._

(now, if these feelings were about to reach you

the relationship we've had so far would fall apart and that scares me

although I seemed nearby, I loved you from far away)

"—_**Kebodohan ku,"**_

_Prok Prok Prok!_

Terdengara suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan yang meriah dari para penonton. Len tertunduk, menangis... Mencoba meluapkan rasa sakitnya dengan meneteskan air mata. Len mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"_Kau hebat Adik ku tersayang..."_

DEG!

Len tetap berposisi membungkuk seperti itu, Len mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan... Rin. Len tersenyum, lalu kembali berdiri tegak dan melihat semua penonton yang kembali bertepuk tangan atas permainan lagu dan pianonya yang cantik itu.

'Terimakasih dan Maaf... **Kakak**,' gumam Len dalam hati.

**FIN**

Hah... minta saran dong, menurut kalian cerita ini gimana? Maaf kalo jelek...


End file.
